


uploading.

by colorlust



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Confession, F/F, Love Confessions, but by accident, video leak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorlust/pseuds/colorlust
Summary: a simple coping mechanism turns to a gone public nightmare\ childhood flashbacks, first kisses, silent love, and times in which audrey realized her true feelings for emma.





	uploading.

“No- Noah this is ridiculous.” Audrey complains as she tries to stand up, only to be shoved right back into her seat. “It is not! If you can just get all of it off your chest, you’ll instantly feel better.” Audrey just eyes him dangerously. 

 

  “Seriously, just do it Audrey. We can delete it right after.” He persuades,  setting up the video camera so its pointed at her. “Or.. because its yours, you can do whatever you want with it.” 

 

The dark haired girl sighs in defeat, knowing theres not much she can do to talk him out of this. “Fine.” She huffs, crossing her arms and kicking her feet up on the desk. 

 

“Yes!” Noah rubs his hands together like a mad scientist and sits down right across from her. The red light on the camera flicks on. “So, Miss Jensen, When did your lady loving feelings for best friend first begin?” 

 

She rolls her eyes at his talk show host impersonation and shakes her head. “8th grade.” She forces out. Noah nods slowly. “And how did you realize the attraction?” Audrey swallows hard, finally ready to out her deepest secret.

 

“We were at Emma’s place…”

 

————————————————-

 

_flashback_

 

 

_“Oh my god!” Emma screams, jumping back against the wall. Her phone is tossed across the room as if it is on fire. Audrey comes running from the bathroom, dripping wet hair and wearing nothing but a large t-shirt._

 

_“What? Whats wrong?” She asks, jumping down beside her best friend. Emma just points to her phone with one, trembling finger. Audrey gives her a strange look and walks over to it. She picks it up and glances at the screen._

 

**The end of the world is sure to be September 13. Proof here!**

 

 

_Audrey studies the article closer, and then looks back to Emma, who's near tears. “Em… It’s not the end of the world.” She says exasperatedly, plopping down beside her and wrapping an arm around the other girl’s shoulders._

 

_“Then-Then explain this storm!” She exclaims, gesturing to the window, where a flash of lightning lights up the sky. Audrey chews on her bottom lip, trying to come up with some sort of conclusion._

 

_“That is a little strange…” She admits, looking warily out the window. Emma scoots closer so she can rest her head on Audrey’s shoulder.  “I’m too young to die like this..” Emma whimpers against her._

 

_“You won’t die.” Audrey assures her, rubbing her thumb against Emma’s upper arm. The frightened girl just shakes her head in doubt. Its silent for a minute, peaceful._

 

_Right up until a banging crack of thunder leaves them both screaming at the top of their lungs. They’re holding onto each other, waiting for the ground to crack beneath them and suck them both in. Emma’s nearly on top of Audrey, having wrapped both legs around her waist and letting her arms nearly strangle her neck._

 

_Audrey tries to escape from the strong hold, but all attempts prove to be fruitless. After a minute, Emma slowly releases her and crawls behind her. Audrey cranes her neck around in confusion. “What are you doing?”_

 

_“I’m hiding, Audrey, what does it look like i’m doing?” She replies, as if what she is doing is totally obvious. The dark haired girl just rolls her eyes and blows a short lock of hair out of her face. “So, I’m just your human body shield?” She asks, to confirm the fact that her best friend was just going to toss her into the crumbling earth to save herself._

 

_Emma thinks on that for a second. “Well… I guess if we’re going to die, its inevitable.” She says with a sigh. She sits back up and slumps against the wall, letting her head fall into her knees._

 

_“There’s so much I wanted to do…” She whispers sadly. Audrey tilts her head and waits to speak. “I at least wanted to have my first kiss..” Emma pouts. “What kind of loser dies without having her first kiss?”_

 

_“You, I guess.” Audrey figures aloud. Thats when Emma shoots up like a champagne cork. She looks Audrey up and down as a certain smile forms on her lips. Its a smile Audrey’s seen before, right before she broke her arm as she fell from a stolen four wheeler at the farm._

 

_Its Emma’s idea smile, something like a lightbulb going off, which usually leads to the two of them getting in a heap load of trouble. She giggles and bites her lip. “I can’t die without a first kiss. And you’ve already had yours, so you know how to do it..”_

 

_Audrey scoots backwards slowly, not really liking where this is going. “That means only one thing, Audrey.” Emma says, slowly building up for her big idea reveal. Audrey smiles nervously and scratches the back of her neck. “A-and what’s that?”_

 

_“It means you have to kiss me!” She exclaims, falling into a fit of giggles and excitement. Audrey thinks she might faint. Surely Emma’s just kidding around. There’s no way she’d actually-_

 

_“Emma wait!!” Audrey shrieks, falling backwards onto the floor as her best friend topples her. Emma leans down, eyes bright and curious. Audrey tries to control the nervous thumping of her heart against her chest._

 

“ _Stop getting all weird! All you have to do is kiss me.” Emma tells her, tucking a hazel brown curl behind her ear. Audrey doesn’t reply, just stares at her with wide, anticipant eyes. So Emma goes for it._

 

_She lowers her head so their lips are just inches away and fights back a smile. Audrey takes that as her cue and brings Emma’s head down so their lips meet. Her eyes slowly close as the kiss grows a bit stronger. For never having kissed anyone before, Emma’s pretty talented._

 

_Audrey feels a tug in her stomach, a feeling she’s never felt before. Its that feeling that causes her to pull away, breathing heavily and growing a deep blush. Emma doesn’t move, just touches her lips and looks at Audrey like she’s some sort of god._

 

_“Wow…. Now I see what I’ve been missing out on.” She comments breathlessly. Audrey just shakes her head slowly, trying to rid herself of the fuzzy feeling in her stomach._

 

_“You wanna do it again?” Emma asks in a tone that lets Audrey know she’s kidding. She seems frozen there, occasionally looking at Emma and then back up at the ceiling. A sudden confusion floods her mind. She really, really enjoyed that._

 

_Does that mean she likes Emma? Or maybe all kisses feel good. For the time being, she assumes the latter._

 

_———————————————————-_

 

“Wait! You _kissed_ her?” Noah asks, completely astonished. Audrey just nods, biting one of her nails and refusing eye contact. Noah blinks at her for a minute before speaking up again, this time being slightly impressed. “So you were making out with girls at age 13-”

 

“Next question!” Audrey yelps, interrupting his statement. Noah holds his hands up in a surrender. “Okay, okay. So, what happened next? How’d you know you it was love?” 

 

Audrey tenses at the word, feeling her throat go dry, but she forces herself to go on. “It happened over time. Its not like I just knew right off the bat that I… felt that way.” She finishes lamely.

 

Noah nods understandingly, knowing this is hard for Audrey to talk about. He leans forward and gives her knee a squeeze.  “How did it come to your attention?”

 

“Uh, probably freshman year… When we were at the farm.” 

 

_Flashback_

 

 

_They’re both laughing, dodging the blasts from each other’s nerf water guns. The sun’s unforgiving rays beat down on the two girls. Emma’s family would have a cookout at the barn later on that night, people would fill up the area, many other teenagers would show up._

 

_But for now, its just the two of them in their own world. Emma screams as Audrey sneaks up behind her and empties her gun, successfully soaking Emma’s shirt. “I win! 9 to nothin’ baby!” She cheers, jumping up and down._

 

_“Yeah yeah, for now.” Emma replies, ignoring Audrey’s cocky cheers of victory. She subconsciously strips the wet shirt off and throws it to the side. Audrey tosses the guns in the back of her Dad’s truck, which they had permission to take down the street._

 

_She turns around, ready to make another joke when her breath catches in her throat. Emma’s standing there, shirtless, letting her hair down and shaking water droplets out of it. She turns to Audrey and smiles, looking like a Calvin Klein commercial._

 

_Audrey can’t tear her eyes away from Emma’s black t-shirt bra. “Audrey! come over here!” Emma calls, turning around and heading towards the lake. Audrey stumbles over a root as she begins to jog after her._

 

_“Its too hot.” Emma complains, glaring up at the sun as if it were her dire enemy. All Audrey can do is nod dumbly in agreement. Out of nowhere, Emma jogs over to her, wearing that god damn smile._

 

_“Nobody’s here..” She whispers sinisterly. Audrey just looks around, making sure Emma is correct. “Yeah… so?”_

 

_The taller girl slips her nike shorts down her legs. “Lets go skinny dipping!” She suggests with a smirk. Audrey freezes on the spot._

 

_Oh god. Oh no._

 

_She covers her eyes quickly as Emma reaches to unclasp her bra. “Hey, whats up with you? We did this all the time as kids.” She says, tapping on Audrey’s shoulder._

 

_“Yeah. But its…different.” She answers weakly. Emma places her hands over Audrey’s and moves them away from her eyes. “What, like this?”_

 

_Emma bursts into laughter as Audrey’s eyes turn to saucers._

_“jESUS CHRIST! Emma!”  She yells as she takes in the sight of Emma’s nearly naked body._

 

_Her face goes bright red and she rushes to cover her eyes again. Emma just ignores her panicked friend and rushes into the water. “Come on Audrey! Its great!” She yells from the lake. Audrey bites on her bottom lip, a bit too hard._

 

_“I’m not getting naked! Everyone will be here soon!” She calls from her safe haven in the sand. Emma falls back into the glistening water, clearly not listening._

 

_“Lets have a splash war!” Emma suggests. Now,_ **_this_ ** _is something Audrey loves far too much to turn down. Reluctantly, she strips her shirt and blue jean shorts and jumps in. It isn’t all that different from a swimsuit right?_

 

_Emma lets out an excited cheer as her best friend joins her. Audrey can’t help but crack a smile as well when Emma sends a wave of lake water at her face. “Big mistake Em..” She says, slowly shaking her head, before slamming her hands into the water and splashing Emma with a great force._

 

_The slightly taller girl lets out a high pitched squeal and tackles Audrey. They both fall under the water, continuing their wrestling match under the small waves. As they come up, sputtering water and gasping for air, Audrey feels her face heating up with a happiness she can only receive here._

 

_Its this fiery warmth inside of her chest that only Emma can spark. She finds herself bringing her best friend into a tight hug, which she happily returns. They rock back and forth as it strengthens._

 

_“I love you Audrey.” Emma whispers with a content smile._

 

_“I love you too Em.”_

 

_—————————-_

 

“Thats when I knew I loved her. And hey, maybe i did the whole time.” She pauses, sighs in defeat at Noah’s chiding stare. “Okay I _did_ know the whole time, but— its stupid okay?” 

 

“Do you still love her?” Noah asks, his voice is soft, careful. She bites down on her lip, gives him a slight nod. “Yeah, I do.” 

 

“Can that be all?” Audrey asks after a moment of silence. Noah nods quickly, and plugs the camera up to his computer. “Okay… now we just save it to a file and- hold on.” His hand freezes for a millisecond, before frantically clicking on the file. 

 

“Oh god. Oh not _again_! _Audrey_!” He yells, desperately trying to delete  the page. Audrey feels her heart stop, her breathing halting, as her eyes fall on that one cursed word. 

 

_Uploading._


End file.
